Crash Into Me
by brennasaur
Summary: An AU of how Bella's transformation could have went down should someone have intervened with Edward's heroics in the Forks High parking lot.
1. Chapter 1

Alice saw it before it happened. There were two distinct timelines; one where her brother risked everything for a girl he barely knew, and one in which that same girl would take her last breath in this rain-soaked parking lot. Alice was determined not to influence this choice or to let any of the others see her golden brown eyes go wide as the vision overcame her. She stood perfectly still, allowing the wave of voices, images, emotions, and the scent of human blood to crash on top of her. She felt Jasper grab her hand and squeeze it, and she ran her thumb over his, trying to reassure him. Jasper relaxed his grip, but at the same time she felt her body release the tension it had been holding, and knew that he had used his pathokinesis to take away the sickening feeling that always followed her visions. She should have known he would have been able to see right through her. They had a deep, unbreakable bond, and she realized he probably picked up on the nature of the vision already.

She looked up at him, finally able to take in his face after the last images of death had left her eyes, and saw he was looking at the girl, a grimace fixed on his pale, unblemished face. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, not actually knowing if he was upset about what was going to happen, or if he was choking down a bloodlust that he was still struggling to control. The wind was blowing slightly, and she herself could smell the new girl; a delicious, intoxicating aroma that had to be sending Jasper's mind into overdrive. She was proud of him for his control, but getting more and more worried about the aftermath of what was going to happen next. If that girl's blood spilled, she wasn't sure if he could still stand so stoic, so silent. They had all eaten recently, but the call of human blood (especially one so pungent) would never be able to go unanswered in some way. If she had breath left in her lungs, she would sigh now. Jasper's power was numbing her senses, and she closed her eyes in relief.

Jasper could smell her. This small, timid girl who held her shoulders even higher than he did, who had captured the attention of his newfound brother, who was a new, shiny toy to all of the brainless boys he shared this school with. They didn't care that their attention made her uncomfortable. He felt her anxiety and fear bubbling under her skin. He felt the excitement and thrill of the hunt from the boys; dogs tired of chasing the same rabbits they'd been unable to catch for years. If only they knew how uninterested she was, how every joke, every question about herself or the weather pushed her farther and farther away. She felt things so strongly that no matter how he tried to ignore her, she pushed into his mind like a battering ram beating down a castle door. He felt her fascination and her desire when he and his family walked into the lunchroom her first day. He smelled her then too, and had stiffened under Alice's grip. She threw him a bemused smile, and distracted him by twirling herself with his hand. It diverted his focus long enough for him to sit at their table, where he had to struggle to remember to make his chest rise and fall to resemble breathing while attempting to ignore that DAMN smell and feeling the girl's confusion over Edward.

Jasper shot a glance at him, and felt his hunger; his thirst. He knew Edward must smell her too. Even in this crowded parking lot, it was overwhelming. He suddenly realized Alice had gone still beside him, and that was unlike her. She was in every way his direct opposite; bubbly, outgoing, and talkative to the point of annoyance for most of their clan. But not for Jasper. He reveled in listening to her chatter, knowing she didn't expect him to do anything but be there. He loved her deeply, and if there was anything that caused him greater pain than fighting his inner beast, it was the toll her visions took on her. He could smell the fear dripping off of her, and took her hand. He couldn't read thoughts like Edward could, but he was an empath. He surmised that something bad was on the way, and as Alice's unblinking stare was fixed on the old orange truck and its owner, he knew just who she was seeing in her mind's eye. He sent a thread of calming energy to his mate, readying them for whatever was to come. He cut his eyes to Edward suddenly, standing on the other side of the Volvo. He too was staring at the girl.

Edward had never felt this way before. He had nothing but disinterest for the girls he went to school with, and was usually able to control his thirst around them, even when it had been so long since he'd eaten that his eyes took on the color of an eclipse. A week ago in the cafeteria, and then again in biology class, he had been so sincerely close to losing himself that he had tried anything to get away from this girl. Bella. The smell of her catapulted all of his senses into overdrive. He wanted her, badly. She looked at him with this unreadable intensity, and when he tried to probe her mind, he found a wall as strong as steel holding him back. She was driving him mad, and he had to escape. He took a few days off of school to eat, to think, and to talk to Carlisle. He told Edward to stay away from her. He told him to switch seats with someone in biology. Anything he could do to cut down on any provocations caused by this girl, Bella, the better. They couldn't afford to leave right now. There were deaths happening all around them, and if anything happened to Bella because of Edward, they risked being found out. Edward had set out to follow Carlisle's advice, he really had. But he couldn't stand hearing silence from her mind as everyone else's was screaming at him. She was an enigma, a puzzle that he couldn't leave without finishing. So, he took his seat in biology, and that was that. She was beautiful. She was funny. She was— different. Edward felt something stir within him, and it wasn't the thirst he had lived with for centuries now.

He was looking at her now, watching her with the same intensity as a hawk watches a field mouse. He was so consumed in his own thoughts, trying to piece this girl together in his head, that he almost didn't hear the screeching of tires on the far end of the parking lot. He was incredibly fast, but he felt like he was moving underwater as he turned his head to see Tyler's black van hydroplaning into the lot. A car of the same shade tried to back out, noticing the van careening towards the end of the vehicle just in time. The driver slammed on their brakes, and blared their horn in warning. Edward followed the motion of the van, seeing where it would end its journey in one swift, gut wrenching moment. His eyes snapped back to Bella, who had obviously came to the same realization. Her face was a mask of pure terror, and he felt his heart drop. He heard Rosalie and Emmett's voices behind him, but couldn't make out the words. Edward could hear Tyler praying in his head. Begging his god to let the car stop, to spare Bella, to just let him live and he would be a saint for the rest of his life. Edward didn't consider himself a god, but he sure as hell was going to answer Tyler. He knew what consequences this might have for his family, be he couldn't stop himself from taking a step forward.

Rosalie was bored. She was in high school for the umpteenth time, and though there were all new people with new names and faces, they were all the same underneath. Shallow, mortal, and boring. And then, there was the girl. She seemed to have an effect on all of her family. There was an odor to her; sweet like honeysuckles in spring. It pissed her off. As bored as she was, it was a comfortable sort of boredom; one that she knew would keep her clan safe. This girl threw a wrench into the gears, and she did not like the way she stared at them as if they were science experiments, and she especially did not like the way she stared at Edward, unflinching and curious. She knew Edward was interested in her too; she saw him follow her out of biology class, begging for her life story like a dog desperate for a treat. It was disgusting. She felt as though her whole family was staring at the girl now, even Emmett, who was standing beside her smiling his goofy smile.

All of the sudden, the sky filled with a strange sort of foreboding. The wind was called away, the rain had stopped, and the only smell in the air was burning rubber. The van came into the lot like a bat out of hell, trailed by smoke and echoed screams. She lazily traced its path, but snapped to attention when she saw there was one person, just one, who was in danger. She felt Edward move before she saw it, and Emmett's voiced chorused with her own as they shouted at their brother to stop. She reached out a hand, flailing to grab her brother's arm. She made contact, balling up his gray jacket in her hand and yanking him backwards before he could find traction on the ground to run towards the girl. She flung him at Emmett, who locked him into the prison of his arms, looking at his brother apologetically. She heard the impact behind her, and almost immediately after, a piercing and monstrous keening lifted out of Edward's mouth. Confusion filled Emmett's face, and he brought his eyes to Rosalie's, who knew the sound. She knew something had broken in him, and felt instant regret. She saved her family, but did she kill her brother in its place? Was this girl more to him than she thought?

Bella was overwhelmed. This move had been the hardest thing she had ever done, and it hadn't gotten any easier in her short time in Forks. Her classmates were insistent on making her their new best friend, their girlfriend, their front page story. But she wasn't interested in any of that. In fact, she wished she could be invisible. After that first day, when the boy in her biology class had acted like she had been sprayed by 25 skunks at once and then requested that he be taken out of her class, she had been mortified. What kind of cruel joke was he pulling? She was glad when he had disappeared for a few days after that, but felt a small longing inside of her to see his face again. She had asked Mr. Molina to give her seat to someone else, but he was a firm believer in assigned seating, and if he did it for her, he would have to change everyone until they were sitting next to their best friends. So she was stuck. When Edward returned, however, he was jovial, and they fell into conversation like old friends, and by the time she left the school building, her mind was suffering whiplash from the complete 180 he had made.

She was in a daze, collecting her things to begin the trek home, when she saw the van. She heard a flurry of voices, all of whom had realized her fate before she did. Looking around, she caught Edward's eyes, and his golden brown irises were shining and his mouth was twisted in a scowl, and he moved. She felt a gust of air hit her, and turned. The van was sideways now, as if Tyler had made an attempt to turn the vehicle away from hitting her head on. It was still on course to collide with her, sure to sandwich her between the orange metal of her truck and the black abyss of Tyler's van. There was nothing that she could do, nowhere that she could run. This was it. Her mother would be devastated, and her dad would never able to live with himself. She cried then, not for herself, but for her family. She surrendered, closing her eyes and setting her jaw, feeling the wind get knocked out of her and her head smacking something hard, and then she could feel nothing at all.

Carlisle was at the hospital when it happened. He was checking on a comatose patient's vitals when he felt the telltale rush of wind that followed their kind's velocity. He turned around, a smile growing on his face, happy for a surprise visit from one of his clan. The joy was short lived, however. He smelled it before he saw it. The overwhelming scent of free flowing human blood. That sickly sweet, tantalizing smell. It turned his spine to stone when he finally faced Edward, carrying a girl. The girl. Bella. Her limbs were limp, some hanging in the wrong direction. Her head lolled back across Edward's forearm, eyes closed and mouth agape. Carlisle would have thought she were dead, except for the slight movement in her chest. He met Edward's eyes then, and they were full of pain and fury.

"Save her, Carlisle. Please."

Bella's vision came and went, like she were looking at the world through a strobe light. She saw Edward's face, eyes wet and gaunt, before her own, mouth moving but accompanied by no sound, at least none that she could hear. Then she saw a very blonde, very handsome man in white take his place, and he shined a light into her eyes, looking grim. Was he a doctor? Was this a hospital? He moved out of view, and Bella tried to follow him with her head, but found herself rooted to the spot; and it sent a shockwave of pain through her spine. Everything came back at once then. Sound, pain, memories. The crash. She was dying. She knew it. She panicked, breath hitching, lungs refusing to fill with air. Suddenly, her dad was in front of her, touching her face. She caught her breath, but it was shallow now. Too shallow. Her dad stood, removing his touch. She noticed his hand came away red. He spoke then, looking at the doctor.

"Do it. If it will save her, please do it. She's all I have."

She heard the man's calm and calculated answer follow.

"She's going to be much different, at first. We can help her; teach her, but just know that you may never get your child back as you know her. She won't age. Her heart will no longer beat. Her consciousness and a need unlike any other will be all that's left. I can't even guarantee the person she is right now will survive. Do you understand this?"

She didn't catch a reply, but a choked sob loosened itself from her dad's throat. She heard the doctor sigh.

"You should know; this is not the norm for us. I don't particularly like to share our plight with others. You never quite know how it will turn out. All of my family members were alone when they were turned. They were sick, and dying, and truth be told, forever is a long time, Mr. Swan. I was asked by a mother a very long time ago to do the same thing you're asking of me now. Edward's mother. Then I met Esme, and there was a— bond between us. We found Rosalie, and had hoped Edward would find that same bond with her. Without telling you my whole family history, because we are running out of time, I would like to summarize by saying Edward has never felt that pull towards anyone, until your daughter. I can't say that I know if these feelings are reciprocated, however, because your daughter has an uncanny ability to block certain— talents that we posses. All this to say, no matter what, she will be taken care of. She is like family, as far as I am concerned, and will be treated as such whether she accepts this bond with Edward or not. She will be unable to come back to you for a time. I am relying on you for a cover story. It could be years before she is able to be introduced back into civilized society."

Bella felt a hand grab hers, and her dad bent down to kiss her forehead. He tried his best to smile at her, but it came out as more of a scowl.

"I love you so much, Bells. Dr. Cullen is going to help you."

He opened his mouth to continue, but all that came out was a wheeze, and he clapped his hand over his mouth and sucked in a shuddering breath. She watched as Dr. Cullen put his hands gently on her dad's shoulders and led him towards the door, murmuring things that were too low for her to comprehend. Edward knelt down by her side then, seemingly coming out of thin air. She didn't even know he was still in the room. He took her arm in his hands and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

Edward bit down gently into her skin, teeth sliding effortlessly under the tissue and into her veins, letting loose a poison that he knew would course through her slowly, burning her from the inside until she was little more than a shell filled with nothing but the thirst. He kept his tongue on the roof of his mouth, trying desperately to keep as much of her blood as possible from getting into his mouth. He wasn't sure what would happen if he began to drink. She had a sort of power over him, something primal, and he could not see her destroyed any more than she already was, especially not at his hands. He hated himself for allowing her to get hurt, for ending the life she could have had. He was selfish. He should have let her die there in the parking lot, but he wasn't strong enough for that. He knew if he took her to Carlisle, he would save her without question. He was glad they had found her father so quickly and that they had confused their secret to him. It comforted him to know that he wasn't the only one counting on Bella's survival, in any way possible.

At that thought, she was suddenly convulsing, changing. Carlisle appeared back in the room, grabbing her feet as Edward tightened his grip on her arms, feeling the warmth being sucked out of her. Froth formed at the edges of her mouth, and Edward screwed his eyes shut, cursing himself for his cowardice. The shaking stopped, and he opened them again to see her bones resetting themselves. Her cuts, bruises, and blemishes smoothed, returning itself to her beautiful porcelain complexion. She sat up in a quick, imperceptible motion; opening her eyes. They were the color of unfinished rubies; a dark red that gave away the predator that lay sleeping inside that beautiful prison. She looked at Carlisle, then Edward, brows furrowed and nostrils flaring. She snarled, a low, predatory sound.

"What did you do to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Edward and the man beside him had instinctively jumped back from her. She wasn't sure why they were scared, but she was too. Something had changed within her. She felt wrong somehow. She had just been in a car wreck for fuck's sake. She shouldn't be able to sit up like she was now. She should be hooked up to IVs, have her limbs in casts, or if she were going to be honest with herself, she should be dead. She remembered Tyler's van crashing into her. She remembered the weight of it, the cold steel pressing against her ribcage, her head succumbing to gravity's pull and coming down hard on the side of the vehicle, mercifully taking her conciousness away.

Everything after was fuzzy, except for a blinding surge of pain that had coursed through her a few moments before. She had assumed that must have been what death felt like, and in her last moments, she had even imagined that she had gotten to say goodbye to her father. However, here she was, in a— hospital? It was a stark white room, smelling strongly of disinfectant and something indescribable. It was a smell that made her stomach lurch, and she felt a pang of hunger. Bella cleared her throat, bringing her attention to a scorching rising up her gullet and resting on her tongue. Her hand went reflexively to the spot, and she was surprised by a stillness there. It clicked suddenly that her heartbeat had hushed, taking with it the gentle cadence of breathing, of living. Her head snapped up, and she asked her question again.

"What did you DO to me?"

No one spoke. Bella's question hung in the air like the fine mist that usually covered Forks. Edward extended his arms in front of himself, stepping slowly towards Bella, who was eyeing him like a wary street dog. He kept his gaze locked on hers, unblinking and unfaltering. A leaden pit of unease grew heavier and heavier in his gut the closer he drew to her. His senses were at their strongest, Darwinism at work, and yet— he barely recognized the girl in front of him. Her scent was draining away, and he saw images in his mind of her cherry-colored blood being overtaken by an obsidian fluid that burned everything it came into contact with. It sent a pang of regret through him, and he stopped moving. A pale beam of sunlight drifted in from a distant window, bathing him in a cream-tinted brilliance. Bella tilted her head, studying him. She still looked so small, so helpless. He almost laughed out loud at that thought, thinking how that misconception could be someone else's fatal mistake.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he wasn't sure what to say to her. Should he tell her that they'd stolen her life away? That she'd live forever fighting the darkest temptations? That is, if she decided to live the way they did. He was suddenly fearful. This girl who was unknowingly stealing his heart away had the potential to hurt him and his family. She could ruin everything they had built here in Forks. As he studied her, he imagined the type of feral being that she could become. She didn't know it yet, but she had the power within her to burn cities to the ground, to start a holy war. He did not want that life for her. The question was, how did he help her make the right choice? How would she trust him after what he'd done? He realized then that she was still waiting for an answer to her inquiry. _Oh god_ , he thought, _where do I start, Bella_?

"He saved your life."

Carlisle's voice rose above the overwhelming chaos inside of Edward's head. He turned around and blinked at his adoptive father. He was not entirely sure that was the best approach to the situation, but at least he was actually able to speak. Edward's throat had gone dry, as if he needed to feed. Carlisle put his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and shrugged slightly.

"I'm not sure how much you remember, Bella. The change affects everyone differently. I do know that the venom taking hold of you will be the brightest memory right now, as it is quite akin to being burned alive. I know I speak for Edward when I say that we are incredibly sorry for any and all pain or trauma that you have gone through at our hands, but we all believed that you deserved a second chance."

Bella laughed dryly at that, voice hoarse and mirthless. The sound of it shocked some part of her. She had never felt farther away from her own body; her mind. She recalled a horror movie she had watched late one night with Charlie, called Invasion of the Body Snatchers. She had thought it to be comical and cheesy then; but as she thought of it now, she was filled with fear at losing control over herself because of some outside, alien force. A shiver ran through her. She looked up, ignoring Edward's form to focus on the older man.

"A second chance?"

The man smiled then, which filled Bella's stomach with a nauesating rage. He stepped confidently to Edward's side. He rubbed his chin, seeming to be mulling something over. Edward shot him a piercing look and shook his head slightly, but the older man took no heed. He straightened his shoulders and knelt by her side.

"Bella, I'm sure that you've grown up with your parents telling you tales of various things that supposedly go bump in the night. The things of nightmares; meant to keep children safely in their beds after curfew. This is going to sound outlandish, believe me, but there are pieces of those tales that are based entirely in truth. Edward and I— well, the whole Cullen family are what you would call vampires. However, we are different from Dracula or Nosferatu in just about every way but especially in that we do not partake in the consumption of human blood. It is possible for our kind to quench our thirst on animals alone, just as humans do for meat. I hope you'll join us in this, Bella, but as you are your own person, I cannot force you. There are covens other than ours who don't practice our brand of vegetarianism."

Bella's brows knitted together in confusion. It was all too much too fast, and she didn't understand a word that he was saying. It was infuriating. Vegetarianism? Coven? Vampires? Was this a dream? Maybe she was in a coma and having a very realistic nightmare. That had to be it. She took in the two men before her. They were beautiful; eerily so. She had always been drawn to Edward; his pale skin and unnerving golden brown eyes, but it was like she had been looking at him through eyes clouded by cataracts and had just gotten them removed. He glowed. She could almost swear that his skin was glistening. The platinum haired man next to her was just as radiant, and he was looking at her with a long-suffering look in his eyes. She couldn't stop her curiosity.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up again, brushing his hair back and smiling once more.

"I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm the patriarch of our coven. That sounds so pretentious, but really, I have no idea how else to explain it. I could say I'm Edward's father, but that's only half true. I could say that I'm his sire, which is completely true, yet not the whole story. We will have time to discuss everything to you, Bella. This transition is going to be lengthy, but we'll be there for you every step of the way."

"Why?"

Bella's soft query was heartbreaking in its simplicity. There were so many questions that branched off of it, like long spindles of lightning shooting across the sky. Why me? Why not death? Why you? Carlisle braced himself to answer, but Edward was shaking his head, seemingly saying, not now. Edward knew if he put all of his cards on the table, he had a chance of losing Bella right here, before they'd had a real chance to start. So he chose the easiest answer.

"I feel really guilty about how I treated you on your first day. I know that it's not easy being the new kid; I've had to do it more times than I can count now. The attention, the obsession- it's overwhelming. I have it a little easier because I can read people's thoughts, so I can ignore the ones who may mean me harm, but you don't have that luxury. To think that I made such a terrible impression and caused you so much self-doubt made me sick. Then I found out who your father is. He's always been good to my family. In truth, he would be our greatest ally should something go wrong here. He's a good man, Bella. I've heard him thinking about you before you ever moved here; your mother too. Your absence has weighed heavily on him. I saw you hanging on to life by a single thread, and I imagined my own mother. I remembered being struck down by the Spanish influenza, and while my mother was battling the same thing, she was unconcerned with herself. She barely had the strength to lift her own head, but she begged for my life to anyone who would hear her. Carlisle made her last moments bearable, as she knew I would be taken care of. I wanted to share the same courtesy with your father."

Bella searched his eyes, looking for some tell that he wasn't giving her the truth. She was beginning to feel more and more uneasy.

"This isn't a nightmare, is it?"

Edward laughed in spite of himself. It wasn't funny, exactly, but he could remember feeling the same way when he came to after the change. He had been convinced that either he was dreaming, or he was stuck in some sort of limbo, and he couldn't figure out how to escape.

"Oh, it's a nightmare, all right. The only trouble is that you're wide awake."

Bella watched as his eyes crinkled, obviously terribly impressed with his own joke. She felt a pang in her chest, as if someone had grabbed her immoble heart and squeezed it. She wanted to laugh, to smile, but there was a war being fought within her. She should be angry, shouldn't she? She never asked for their help. They never asked her consent. She knew that their intentions were good, but how could they decide this for her? She was seventeen. She barely knew how to walk without tripping, or to breathe without choking on her own saliva. How was she going to make it through a multitude of lifetimes this way?

A crashing sounded from the back of the room. The door on the back wall swung open, and it toppled a cart of medical supplies. The noise was deafening to Bella's new predatory hearing. She clasped her hands over her ears and put her head between her knees. Edward glanced behind him to see Charlie Swan standing in the doorway; looking worse for wear. Carlisle was at his side in an instant, anger flashing in his usually patient eyes.

"I told you to LEAVE."

Charlie pushed away from Carlisle, panting. He caught sight of Bella, bent in a sort of fetal position on the bed in the back of the room, and his eyes welled up with tears. He had believed he would never see her again; but here she was, in one piece. If her shirt hadn't been drenched in blood, you would never really know that anything had happened to her. She looked up at him suddenly, her chesnut locks cascading down her shoulders. She looked perfect. Mesmerizing. Her eyes— they were all wrong. Instead of her usual chocolate brown gaze, there were two droplets of scarlet staring back at him. He felt his heart quickening in his chest. What had he allowed them to do?

"I know what you said, Dr. Cullen, but I did some thinking in the car, and what I came up with was this: She's my daughter. I can't very well let her go with you to do god knows what and join your cult, coven, whatever. I sincerely appreciate everything you've done, but I just want my daughter back."

Bella's body was straight and still as a board. The smell of her father was overwhelming. She could make out his favorite beer, a frozen dinner, his shampoo. All these comforting, familiar smells were covering up something sweet. Something she had never detected off of a person before. It made the burning in her throat feel as though somone had tried to put out the fire with gasoline. She needed to be closer. If she were closer, the burning would stop. The thought had barely occurred to her before the room turned to chaos. She realized she was no longer in that hospital bed, but all the way across the space and on top of her father. She had tackled him to the ground in an instant, and was smelling his neck, teeth bared.

Edward and Carlisle flew into action, grabbing Bella on both sides and tried to pull her away. Her newborn strength hindered the attempt, keeping her locked in place. She brougt her teeth down, not biting, but testing the motion. Charlie was crying under her. She caught the salty, earthy smell of it, and stopped. What was she doing? How had she lost control so completely? She gave in to Edward and Carlisle's hands, and she returned to her spot near the bed. Edward followed, locking his arms around his shoulders. She clutched the side of the bed with one hand, afraid she would take off again without her mind's consent. Her body was an animal, living off of instinct and bloodlust. It could not be trusted. She looked back towards her father, whom Carlisle was now helping to his feet. His hands shook as he straightened his clothes and wiped his face with the back of his hand. His eyes were swimming with tears, and he tried to take a step forward to her, but Carlisle firmly gripped his arm.

"If this scene has taught you anything, Mr. Swan, let it be that it's a miracle your daughter didn't rip your throat out. I asked you to leave, not because my family is intent on taking your daughter away from you, but because she could have killed you in one fell swoop before you would even have had time to scream, and before she would have had time to think twice. She will never come back from her first kill, especially if that kill is her father. She is incredibly vulnerable right now, Charlie. Go. Home."

Charlie ripped his arm out of Carlisle's hand, rubbing the spot on his neck where Bella had traced her fangs down the skin. He looked at his daughter in earnest then, and did not recognize her. She was some sort of beast that was wearing Bella's face. Edward was holding her in his arms, and though she was not struggling, her pupils were wide as a deer's caught in headlights. He turned and left without another word. Bella released her grip on the bed, and saw an indention from her hand in the metal. She looked up at Edward, who had not let her go. She wanted to make a demand, but it came out as a desperate plea.

"Help me."

Edward dropped his arms, taking her hands in his. He pushed back an errant string of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He was consumed by a need to kiss her, but he pushed it back. This was neither the time nor the place for this. They needed to get her home. Well, it wouldn't be home to her just yet, but it would be better than this unfeeling and traumatic environment where she was surrounded by gore that came from her own body and new, horrific memories that would begin to shape her new life. He imagined that everyone else had made it back by now, with Alice surely filling Esme in on the day's events. He had no idea what would be waiting for them at home. Would they be happy? Angry? _They'll accept her_ , he thought. _They have to_. He gave Bella a small, lopsided grin.

"Follow me."

And with that, they were running, hands clasped. Edward knew Carlisle wasn't following, not yet. There would be cleaning up that had to be done, people that would need to be lied to. He looked at Bella for a moment, and her head was lifted in what looked like glee. God, how he wished he could looked inside her mind, just for a second. He wanted to know if he had done the right thing. He wanted to know that it wasn't just selfishness that prompted him to change her. He wanted to know if she felt the same way he did. They reached the house, a glass fortress masked by a dense thicket of trees.

Alice was on the porch, a Cheshire grin frozen on her petite face. She raised her arms, bringing their attention to a bright yellow sign hanging across the doorframe; something that cheerleaders might make for a school pep rally. The letters were neat, colorful, and embellished with puff paint. Alice had drawn Bella below them, giving a thumbs up. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, mouthing, _What the fuck_? She merely nodded towards Bella, who Edward turned to see taking in the sights before her. He watch her mouth turn upwards as she made out the phrase.

 **WELCOME HOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice knew they were coming, of course. It was touch and go there for a little bit after Bella was hit, but her vision had stayed pretty much the same from that one moment of calm before the storm. As everyone in the parking lot had panicked around her, she stood grinning like someone had told her she had won the lottery. Rosalie was screaming at Emmett, who had let Edward go. Emmett was staring off into the distance; not really at anything in particular, but with a sad, unreadable look in his amber eyes. Edward had disappeared, an almost undetectable blur fighting his way towards Bella. He pushed the car off of her with inhuman strength; something that Alice knew would be explained away by everyone. A more logical reasoning such as adrenaline in this case was much easier for the human mind to understand than the truth. Her classmates did the same thing with her 'lucky guesses'. She sometimes liked to share some of her more tame visions, grades on test papers or who would be cast in the school plays, with them. It became a sort of social experiment, and she had learned a lot about behavior and mannerisms in this day and age. One could not possibly comprehend how much different people were now when compared to when she was alive. Despite this knowledge, it wasn't as if she had not become Forks High's resident Weird Girl, but that was by her own choice. What was the fun of immortality if you were going to spend your days trying to conform?

Alice watched as the area swarmed with people. They pulled Tyler out of his vehicle, and while unconscious, he didn't seem too beat up. Alice knew Edward was going to need a distraction if he wanted to get Bella out of here. She sauntered up to the old Chevy and saw Edward, holding Bella like a broken doll. She could see in his face how much he was struggling, against both bloodlust and pain, and her confidence broke just a little. She reached down and touched his shoulder. She let him into her mind so he could see her plan. He nodded once, and stood up. He made an announcement to the people close enough to hear.

"I'm taking her to my father at the hospital. I don't think she'll make it if we wait for an ambulance."

Edward shifted Bella's weight in his arms and carefully walked to his Volvo, trying not to break out into a sprint. There were people watching, and he had to restrain himself as much as possible. Alice trailed after him; a skip in her step. She pulled Jasper away from the car, and motioned for her other siblings to do the same. Emmett obliged, taking Rosalie's hand and tugging. She kept her ground, blocking the backseat of the car. Edward stared her down, and they looked like a pair of wolves about to fight over the last scrap of a kill. A silent conversation passed through the two of them, and to even Alice's surprise, Rosalie opened the door and helped Edward slide Bella's body in. She stepped away from the car, finally accepting Emmett's hand. Emmett grinned up at her, planting a slow, soft kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment, but snapped them open again as the Volvo screeched out of the lot.

"I'm not running home."

Alice laughed then, a delicious tinkling sound.

"You won't have to, Rose. Edward's gonna make sure he's out of eyesight, then leave the car for us. Surely you didn't think he was going to drive all the way there? He's a speed demon, but I don't think there's enough horsepower in the world to match his speed on his own two legs."

Jasper looked at Alice; his skin a sallow grey color rather than his normal alabaster white. He shook his head, gripping her fingers for dear life.

"I don't think I can be in that car."

Alice kissed him, attempting to fill his senses with something other than the singing of Bella's blood. He gave in under the pressure of her lips, falling into her with desperation. She released him, holding on to his face with a touch softer than goose feathers.

"Head home, Jasper. You can let Esme know what we're dealing with. I'll explain things in more detail to her when I get there. Okay?"

Jasper's face loosened in obvious relief. He had surprised himself with his steadfastness as the traumatic events had taken place before his eyes. He thought he was going to lose it as a pool of Bella's blood inched under the cars, shining like a stunning gemstone. He had put his hand over his mouth and nose, able to block out the scent. He knew, however, that if he were trapped in a small space with it, even if the host itself were gone, that he would more than likely fly into a rage and would have to feed. He loved Alice even more for this relinquishment. He cut his eyes to the left and right, and determining that the coast was clear, set his legs into motion. Alice watched after him for as long as she could keep his shape in her eyeline. After he had gone, she turned to face her siblings.

"All right, let's hoof it!"

They made it just past the school's boundaries when they noticed the silver SUV poking out between some trees. They piled in, Alice in the driver's seat, Rosalie seated shotgun, and Emmett braving the bloodstained backseat. Alice turned on the radio, rolled down the windows, and took off. Emmett held his head out of the back window like a dog, even howling when they passed a spot of the woods close to the reservation. Rosalie turned around and smacked him, but when he looked up at her, she was smiling. He kept his head out, but was silent for the rest of the drive. When they arrived home, Jasper was sitting on the porch, Esme standing behind him. The three of them exited the car, Alice locking it behind them. She caught Esme's eye and jerked her head towards the vehicle.

"We're probably gonna need to have this detailed."

Alice sat down with her family, explaining her visions in detail. She hurriedly explained her first vision, in which Edward had made it to Bella unhindered, and he had stopped Tyler's van with a single hand, the other perched on the side of Bella's truck, shielding her with his body. She then told them of what they had just witnessed, but also small details as they came to her from what was to happen at the hospital. Esme's hands were knotted together in her lap, and she sat as silent as the dead themselves. Alice watched her, and knew she was thinking of what would happen when they came home. She stood up abruptly, causing her children's eyes to float up to her in alarm. She smiled down at them and crooked a finger at Rosalie.

"Rose, will you please come with me? I suppose we need to make a room for Bella. Perhaps Carlisle would not object to his study being relocated, at least for the time being."

Rosalie looked ready to roll her eyes, but her love for Esme kept them locked on her. She gave her a curt nod and stood as well. They drifted upstairs, leaving Alice, Jasper, and Emmett lounging on the couch below. Alice grinned at Jasper.

"I'm so proud of you. Truly."

He smiled back, his voice coming out in a whisper.

"Piece of cake."

She giggled, hopping up and jerking him to her side.

"We need to make sure she feels welcome! Let's make her a little coming home party!"

Emmett's usually easygoing face soured, and he cleared his throat. Alice looked back at him, and his tongue clicked in disagreement.

"Do you think she'll really be up to a party, Alice? After all she's been through?"

Alice's features went serious as well, darkening a bit of the light streaking into the room from the afternoon sun. Her eyes took on a sad, pleading quality.

"When you were turned, you had Carlisle. You had this family. There were arms to catch you should you trip and fall."

She glanced at Jasper, who was looking at the floor, shoulders slumped.

"Jasper and I were on our own. I can't tell you how lonely and how scary that time was. You lose yourself, almost completely. Without some sort of anchor, you're adrift at a very crucial time in your new life. We were very lucky. Me, because of my gift, and Jasper-"

Jasper put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He spoke in a low, self-assured voice.

"I survived because of Alice."

Alice looked up at him, eyes wide and glistening. His mouth inched up in reply.

"I think she's right, too. Bella's going to be very scared and overwhelmed no matter what we do. What we can do is let her know that she is accepted into this family, and that she can lean on us while she learns the ins and outs."

Emmett nodded, relenting. He stood up to wrap his siblings into his arms, squeezing them with grizzly strength. He let go, looked at each of them in turn.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes forget that you guys haven't been with us since the beginning. You're that much like family, you know? I haven't been alone since that bear almost did me in. I don't think I ever could be again. So. What do you need me to do?"

Alice clapped her hands, whipping into the kitchen in a flash. She returned with a burlap sack that clinked as she strode closer to the boys. She drew out an old wine bottle, thrusting it and the sack towards Emmett.

"Can you guys please go up to our hunting spot really quickly and just fill these up with blood? Bella's going to be starving, and since we all ate not too long ago, there's not really anything here for her. Fresh is better, yes, but we'll have to make due until she settles in."

The boys nodded, and Alice kissed Jasper lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you. Just please hurry. I think they'll be home soon."

Without another word or signal of understanding, the doorway was empty, and Alice stood alone. She heard Esme and Rosalie moving things upstairs, and wondered if she should go help them. She had put her foot on the first step, then and image came to her. She saw Bella, standing in front of their house, smiling. When Alice saw what she was looking at, she smiled too.

"A banner it is!"

She traipsed into the kitchen once more, grabbing the purely decorational paper table covering that Esme used in case Carlisle ever had to have investors for the hospital over for dinner. She rolled it up, and stuck it firmly under her arm, taking the stairs then towards her room. She had paints, pencils, and acessories like sequins covering her room, for times when she wanted to remember her visions in more detail. She passed what had been Carlisle's study, and noticed it was bare, save for the large leather sofa her adoptive dad loved to read on, and a precariously tilting pile of books. Esme drifted back into the room, carrying an accent pillow and a shaggy blanket. She smiled wearily when she noticed Alice.

"I thought the 'no sleep' part of the transition might be weird for her to grasp at first. I remember that when I was first turned, I liked to lie on the bed and just close my eyes. I never drifted off, of course, but it calmed me to just be there with my thoughts. I even forced myself to breathe, if you can believe it."

She sighed, laying the items down on the couch, and set to transforming it into a makeshift bed. She looked around the room, pursing her lips.

"I want it to feel less- empty, I guess. I don't really know what she likes. I sent Rosalie to get her spare wardrobe."

Alice wrapped Esme up in a hug, kissing her cheek. She smiled broadly at her mother.

"I think you're doing great, Esme. Will you tell Rosalie that I'll take care of the clothes? Bella's more my size than hers. I don't think what I have will exactly be her style, but once she's ready, we can take her shopping. Don't worry too much, okay? It's gonna be fine."

If Esme could believe that from anyone, it would be from Alice. She patted Alice's cheek and strode out of the room, calling to Rosalie as she went.

"Rosalie! You're taking your clothes out of the wardrobe, right?"

Alice gave a small chuckle and proceeded to her room. The light was dim as the sunlight had travelled under the cover of the trees. She had excellent vision in the dark, but chose to flick on a small table lamp. She smoothed the paper onto her hardwood floor, gathering brushes and paint. She hummed as she worked, getting more and more excited about her new sister. She rose after a time to observe her handiwork. It was nice, but it was missing something. She thought back to her vision and remembered a small portrait of Bella below her large, swooping letters. She grabbed her graphite pencils and sketched the girl's features from memory, sculpting a smile she had never seen in person onto her face. When she was satisfied, she rushed downstairs to hang the piece, and her ears caught a rustling far into the forest. They had arrived.

So here they stood, Alice beaming like a schoolgirl in front of her art, Bella giving in to a grin that was fighting her reservations, and Edward holding his head in his hands.

"Way to go all out, Alice."

Alice raced off of the porch, and Edward opened his arms, expecting her to fly into them. He soon learned that he was not her target. Before he could open his mouth to protest, she was gathering Bella up into a hug. Bella immediately stiffened, but Alice did not relent. She loosened her grip, but kept Bella pulled close.

"I'm so glad you're here."

Hearing the sincerety in her voice, Bella relaxed a bit, bringing her arms up to return the friendly gesture. Alice let her go suddenly, and took her hand.

"Welcome home! Wanna go see your room?"

Bella nodded, glancing over at the small girl with her pixie cut and her bright eyes. She seemed so genuine and sure of herself. She wished she felt that way right now. She looked in Edward's direction, and saw that he was keeping a healthy distance from her. His eyes were unreadable as he looked straight back at her. They had reached the door when Bella's pupils went wide and she flung herself out of Alice's grip. She went into fight mode as if on cue, and Alice touched her shoulder so lightly it could have been from a butterfly lighting on her skin instead.

"It's okay! It's just Emmett and Jasper. You'll get used to everyone's scents. I had them go out on a mission for us."

True to her word, the boys drifted out of the woods, Emmett looking a bit like Santa Claus with a sack thrown over his shoulder. He saw the three of them and smiled.

"I got the goods! Let's have us a party!"

Bella heard glass smacking in the bag, and her eyebrows raised.

"You guys drink alcohol?"

A sound unlike any she had ever heard rose up out of the silence. It was a deep, echoing laugh coming from Jasper. He was doubled over, clutching his stomach as if he had run out of air, but the laugh kept coming. Soon it had infected Alice, then Edward, and finally, Bella herself, even though she had no idea why she was laughing. But it felt good. Once they had composed themselves, Alice wiped a tear away from her eye.

"No such luck, Bells-"

Bella's face hardened at the nickname. She shook her head.

"Don't call me that."

Then, realized how harsh she sounded, she amended the statement.

"Don't call me that, please. That's what my dad calls- called me."

Alice grabbed Bella's face and pulled her close until their foreheads were touching.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It won't happen again. Can you forgive me?"

Bella felt herself nodding before she ever knew it was happening. Alice flashed a smile and released her.

"Good! Let's get you inside. I know Esme is dying to meet you."

They walked into a spotless, gorgeous home that was more extravagant than anything Bella had ever seen. She suddenly remembered that she was covered in blood, dirt, and debris, and felt incredibly out of place. She kept her arms locked by her side, and made it her mission not to touch anything at all. She saw a beautiful, brown haired woman standing by the stairs, and deduced that this was Esme. Edward's mother. She smiled warmly at Bella, taking her in.

"Bella! Welcome. I am deeply sorry for everything that happened today. I'm so glad that Edward was there to help you, however. I've heard so much about you from him."

Bella shot a quick glance Edwards way, but he seemed to be oblivious to their conversation, or he was pretending to be. She felt the need to bow or curtsy, or anything besides standing in front of Esme like a wooden figurine. She held out her hand instead, forgetting for a moment how disgusting she must look. Esme accepted it, shaking it gently but with a tight gip on her fingers. She looked at her with motherly concern.

"Would you like to change? You look very uncomfortable."

Bella gave a small laugh, nodding.

"That is an understatement."

Alice and Esme led Bella up the stairs and to her new room. Rosalie was in the middle of the room, having finished putting the last touches on the room. In addition to the wardrobe, she had added a record player, a vanity, and of all things, a bean bag chair. She saw Bella, and straightened to her full height. She nodded to her, and walked out of the space. Bella's gaze followed her. Esme squeezed her arm, and gestured to the direction that Rosalie had disappeared in.

"Don't worry about her. She isn't as aloof as she likes to pretend. She's just a little- upset right now."

Bella faced Esme, eyes wide.

"Did I do something?"

Alice shook her head vehemently.

"It's not you, Bella. Rose is just- reliving the past, I think."

Esme nodded, agreeing with her daughter.

"She didn't a choice when she was turned either, Bella. I think she sees herself in you. Perhaps you two will be good for each other, when she learns how to deal with the resemblance."

Esme gave a tight smile, gesturing to the room.

"I hope you enjoy your time here, Bella. We did what we could on such short notice with the room. Alice picked out some clothes from her closet. We can get you some things more to your taste soon, okay?"

Bella nodded, suddenly feeling a tightness in her throat. It was hard to swallow, and she wasn't sure if she was upset or- hungry. Alice went rigid beside her for an instant, then sprang back to life.

"Esme, will you get Emmett to pour Bella a drink? I think she needs something to settle her stomach."

Esme caught on to the situation almost immediately.

"Oh, of course! I'll be right back."

She left Alice and Bella alone, and Alice drew Bella towards the wardrobe. She opened it and began to throw outfits down on the floor. They were all dresses, varying in shape, cut, and length. Bella didn't usually wear anything like what she was seeing, but she would do anything to get out of her stiff, ratty school clothes. Alice picked up a simple, light blue sweater dress. She held it up in the air, parallel to Bella's form.

"Hmm. This should be comfortable enough. Try this on, would you? Don't worry, I won't peek!"

Alice turned around, holding the dress out behind her back towards Bella. She took it, slowly peeling off her old clothes. She pulled the cloth over her head and immediately felt like a new person. The fabric caressed her, hugging her arms, shoulders, and waist. It felt like a weighted blanket, and she was grateful Alice had chosen this one. She cleared her throat.

"I'm finished."

Alice faced her then, taking her in.

"You look stunning."

A creak in the doorway caught their attention, and their heads swivelled to assess the sound. Esme was there, wine glass in hand. A dark, red liquid filled the cup, the fluid leaving a red film around the sides where it had jostled during Esme's trip up the stairs. She held it out to Bella without a word, but deep inside, Bella responded to the smell of it. It wasn't the sweet and earthy smell that she had taken in off of her father in the hospital. It was a tamer, less appetizing scent. In any case, her throat burned anew, and she grabbed the glass in a blind panic. She downed it like a shot, and the burning sensation cleared. She wiped her mouth, feeling a small streak traveling down towards her chin. The red of her eyes dulled slightly, and she sighed in relief.

"Is there more of this?"

Esme nodded, taking the cup back from Bella and retreating down the stairs once more. Alice took her hand, inching towards the door.

"Ready to meet your new family?"

Bella didn't answer right away. Of course she wasn't ready. She was tired and out of her element. But these people were making a tremendous effort to make her feel wanted and at ease. It was the least she could do to show her appreciation.

"Sure, throw me to the wolves, I guess."

A bolt of laughter shot out of Alice's mouth, causing Bella to jump. Her face contorted into a maze of confusion, and Alice wiped a glistening eye. There was surely some inside joke there, but Bella wasn't privy to it. Alice caught her bewilderment and simply clapped her on the shoulder.

"You are a funny girl, Bella Swan. I think you'll fit right in."


	4. Chapter 4

The walk down the stairs was the longest, most agonizing trek of Bella's life. Her head was swimming, a distant pounding building a nest behind her eyelids. It made her vision dance in a rhythm she knew would be tied to her beating heart if it were still a functioning part of her. Did it even exist anymore? Nothing had really been explained to her as of yet, and she was getting tired of being led by the hand like a sad, lost lamb. However, there was a secluded part of her that remained from who she had been mere hours before that was scared shitless. She thought back to an old parable her mom had read to her as a kid. The mighty lion with the thorn in its paw who relied upon a previously insignificant mouse to take its pain away. How was it that she could be the lion and the thorn? She felt the animal inside of her warring against her mind, trying to eat away at her like acid. Against all odds, it was a place that whatever had been injected into her system when Edward bit her had not been reached yet. She was holding onto herself by a thread, and she felt as though the Cullens were her mouse; tugging gently on that thread to remind her of what she was in danger of losing. She was afraid, though, that the longer that she stayed with them, the closer that thread would become to being pulled out of her, and who knows what she would become then.

Her head was swimming with questions. What if the Cullens decided that they didn't like her? What if Edward regretting saving her? None of them really knew her at all, and she felt as though Rosalie may be the only one not pretending that they were happy she arrived. When Alice had asked if she were ready to meet her new family, she wanted to say no. She wanted to shut herself in that bedroom with its many windows and close her eyes and pretend that she was at home with Charlie, daydreaming in her too purple room. The call of that red, murky liquid changed her mind, as she was sure that the Cullens knew it would. She wasn't naive enough to be completely clueless as to what the substance in the wine glass was. Her ravaged brain just did not, or maybe could not, comprehend what her own body was driving her to crave. Her thoughts were running together in a jumbled mess, but as she and Alice entered the first floor landing, they quieted. She could feel herself relaxing, and Alice noticed her grip loosening on her hand. Her head snapped up and located Jasper, standing behind a couch containing Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie. Her mouth twisted into a thankful smile, and she waved him over with a quick swipe of her hand.

Bella shuddered, a rush of wind tickling her face. Jasper stood in front of the pair, despite never having moved from his spot behind the couch. Alice grabbed his hand, pressing a kiss into the middle of his palm. It left a small, pink imprint of her lips. If he could have blushed, Bella was almost certain that his ivory cheeks would have shone a brilliant shade of magenta. Alice then placed that same hand into Bella's. Alice words floated up to her through a dizzy haze of calm.

"Bella, Jasper is what we in the family like to call an empath. He has the ability to influence emotions. It's quite handy in situations like these. I'm sure he felt your anxiety and wanted to try and help. You may want to talk to him at some point, when you feel more comfortable. He is the- newest of us, before you. I think you two will have a lot in common."

Bella swallowed, unsure what to do or say. Jasper put her hand in the middle of both of his and bowed to her slightly, retreating slowly to Alice's side. Bella felt her nerves coming back to life as if she had been struck by lightning. She knew instantly that Jasper must have released her from his magnetism. A thought tumbled out of her before she could think better of speaking.

"Can you all do that?"

Rosalie's tired, low speech rumbled back to her.

"No, it doesn't work that way."

Bella thought she might continue, but silence stretched out after the statement, broken by Carlisle, who was entering the room from the kitchen, glassware in hand. Esme followed, holding two generously filled wine bottles.

"After centuries, we're still not really sure of the- science of it all, I guess you would say. Not every person who is turned will manifest a power. If they do, it can show up immediately after the transformation, or it may take years to be seen. It is usually tied to a trait that is strongest within the individual. Take Jasper, for example. His empathy for others while he was alive turned itself into pathokinesis."

Bella considered this, then took in the faces around the room. She found Edward looking back at her; a strange look in his eyes. He was making almost the same face that he had when she walked into Biology class. He looked like he was in pain, and she was almost certain it was because of her. She tugged at her dress, feeling self-conscious suddenly. Edward ripped his glare from her and stood, helping Carlisle pass out glasses while Esme poured more of the suspicious red liquid into them. He added on to Carlisle's statement without looking at Bella.

"Alice can see the future. Emmett had ridiculous strength. Carlisle has the most amazing compassion and patience. Rose is beautiful in a way that could drive normal humans mad. I can read thoughts. Not yours, though. There's some sort of barrier that I can't break through. It's incredibly frustrating."

He looked her way then, as if trying again to pry into her mind. She lowered her eyes to the floor, and then felt something thrust into her hands. She glanced up, seeing Carlisle in front of her, smiling. He had given her a glass. She nodded her thanks and spotted Esme walking towards her.

"Do you have a power, Esme?"

Esme laughed, stopping beside Carlisle. He pushed her hair from her face and stroked her cheek.

"Esme has the biggest heart of anyone, vampire or human, that I've ever met. If her capacity for love isn't a power, I don't know what is."

Esme shied away from him, shaking her head. She reached Bella, eyes glittering with mirth.

"They always say that. I assume they're trying to make me feel better because I can't lift a house or freeze time or something. Aren't they sweet?"

Esme gave her a small wink as she took the glass from Bella and placed a whole bottle into her hands. Bella found herself smiling back, remembering a luau party her mom had thrown. Her mom had slipped her a pina colada with some rum mixed in under Phil's nose. It was the same sort of conspiring look she had given her then. It shot a pang of sadness through her, and she wondered suddenly if Charlie had spoken to her mom yet, and if so, what he told her. Her thoughts froze suddenly as the smell wafted out of the bottle towards her nostrils. Emmett's voice rang into her ears.

"That's bear."

Bella's gaze lifted slowly and painfully away from the drink, taking in the broad, muscular man. He grinned at her proudly, cracking his knuckles in front of his chest. She sank into a nearby chair.

"What?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gestured towards the bottle.

"Bear blood. Since we don't drink human blood, we have to find a close substitute. You know, to keep the cravings at bay. Any animals that eat flesh are easier to stomach. Herbivores like this though-"

She grimaced and gestured to the other bottle, which sat in front of her on a coffee table. She nudged it over towards Bella.

"Take a sip of both. This one is goat."

There were seven pairs of golden brown eyes watching her, and had she not been overcome by her thirst, it would have made her incredibly uncomfortable. She paid them no mind as she tipped the bottle Esme had given her to her lips and drank heartily, feeling the warm, sticky nectar soothing her throat and coating her mouth and tongue. She reached out for the second bottle, and tilted it hesitantly towards her open lips. She got a taste, something that reminded her of freshly mowed grass and the smell you get on your skin after playing outside. It wasn't appetizing, but she drank it gratefully, knowing Emmett and Jasper went out of their way to procure it for her. Emmett grinned at her again.

"It's better fresh, of course."

Bella nodded, trying not to imagine the creatures that this blood was stolen from. The more she let herself mull it over though, the more she realized it was them, or someone like her father. She caught Edward looking at her again. His eyes quickly averted from her and he stood up. His head tilted towards the sky and he inhaled. She watched his chest rise, and the motion was jarring and surreal after seeing nothing but stillness for hours. She was about to ask what he was breathing in until the scent hit her nose. It was a smell of mud, of meat, of-

"Wolves."

The word slipped from Edward's lips like a swear. He looked at Bella, as if for the first time. He considered her, his actions, and their consequences. He hadn't had time to think in the heat of the moment. His animalistic instincts had cut in, screaming at him to save her. He didn't fully understand her siren song. He had thought that it was the call of her blood, but even now as that blood had been stilled in her veins and replaced with something undrinkable; he felt the need to protect her. That is why he rushed at her, grabbed both of her wrists in one hand, and led her towards a nearby and unused bathroom. Her face was full of panic, still so uncertain and confused. He knew he couldn't be helping that fact, so he forced himself to relax the muscles in his face. He noticed his hand was still gripping hers, and their eyes met. An unmistakable and impossible heat grew between their palms, and they jerked their hands away in tandem. Bella whispered to him in a low voice.

"What's happening?"

Edward clutched the doorknob, ready to swing it close at a moment's notice. He matched her pitch in reply.

""Just stay here. Please."

That last word was meant as a command, but came out as a desperate plea. Her eye brows knit together, trying to read his face. Edward knew the look well, because he felt like he had been staring at her this way since he met her. Bella stepped forward, and he braced himself to fight her; to push her, to restrain her, whatever he needed to do to keep her hidden. When she reached the doorway, however, she put her arms around him. The gesture was so unexpected that Edward immediately stiffened, and would have pushed her back defensively had she not rendered his shoulders immobile with her newborn strength. He felt her lips brush against his ear as she whispered to him.

"Thank you. For everything."

As quickly as she had grabbed him, she released him and backed away, gaze lowered. He suddenly felt foolish. Why did I freeze? Did I make her uncomfortable? He wished he could pull her back into his arms and hug her back, but he didn't have time. He wanted to tell her that she shouldn't be thanking him at all; tell her that if anything, it should be him thanking her. Living for as long as he had gets unbelievably boring. Even creatures that are not bound by the same strictures as his family get pulled into a routine. Hunting, feeding, travelling, existing. Bella was a splendid complication that was making him feel more and more alive every second. A piercing howl pulled his attention towards the living room.

"Fuck."

Edward stared hard at Bella, who had found the courage to stare right back. He sighed, a dramatic gesture from a vampire who has no breath to expel. When he spoke to her, his voice was deep and raspy.

"We'll talk okay? Later."

He watched as Bella nodded, and sat down on the cold tile floor. He closed the door slowly, and retreated back to his family. They were all on their feet now, alert and ready to strike. Edward glanced at Alice.

"What's happening?"

Alice shook her head.

"You know I can't see anything past those mangy dogs. If there was a vision to be had, they've chased it away."

Edward groaned. He cocked an ear towards the sky and heard the distant pounding of paws, the trembling of ground underneath animals too big to be believed. Were they coming for Bella? Did Charlie say something? No, he couldn't have, Edward thought to himself. Then again- he couldn't have known if he did, it would mean certain death for her, and for us. The house grew as still as the trees surrounding it. The occupants awaited a confrontation; one that never came. As the footfalls and cries of the shape-shifters disappeared into the night, the Cullens relaxed. One by one they lost their battle stances, and Edward moved to relieve Bella from her makeshift shelter. He was stopped by Carlisle.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Edward's eyes cut nervously in Bella's direction, and Alice smiled.

"Don't worry! I'll let our pet out and take her upstairs to play!"

She skipped out of sight, and Edward did not feel comforted in the slightest. Carlisle pulled him out into the night, just out of earshot of the rest of the family.

"That was a close call tonight."

Edward knew what he meant. He stayed silent, watching Carlisle's face as his father tried to discern how to say what Edward knew had been on the tip of Carlisle's tongue ever since he had shown up at the hospital with Bella half-dead in his arms. Edward braced himself, biting the inside of his cheek. Carlisle continued.

"I know today has not been easy for you. You had a choice to make, and I cannot within good conscience say whether you chose well. To be fair, I don't know if there was a right or a wrong choice. If there is anything I have learned in my lifetime, it would be that things really do happen for a reason. You and I, our family, we were blessed with immortality to help people. That's why I turned you. That's why I turned Esme. I know in my heart that's why you turned Bella. But-"

Edward sank to the ground, picking up a firefly. He encased it in his cupped hands and watched the light flicker inside. He released it, and faced Carlisle.

"But the Treaty."

Carlisle nodded, and Edward tugged at tufts of grass, feeling like a small child being chided for breaking a neighbor's window with a stone. He spoke again, more confidently.

"That was a long time ago, Carlisle. And besides, don't you think they would understand? I know that to them, the transformation is just as damning as if the person was killed under natural means, but Bella was going to die anyway. She would have ripped from her father and from this world before she was even able to make her place in it. Charlie Swan has a connection to the tribe, doesn't he? If he told them-"

Carlisle stooped to Edward's level.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. With her- outburst at the hospital, I'm concerned Charlie may want to extinguish the monster that consumed his daughter."

Edward opened his mouth to retaliate, but he swallowed his anger and allowed Carlisle to continue.

"I don't know why the wolves were so close to our territory tonight. Maybe it was a warning. Perhaps it was a few new pups who were newly shifted due to Bella's arrival. What I do know is, if they start sniffing around, or if Charlie loses his composure, we could be in a lot of danger."

Edward flashed back to the night that they had concocted the Treaty's terms with the Alpha of the time and his pack. He remembered a roaring fire, hushed voices, and wary looks. The threat of war and of carnage hung in the air. Had one of the wolves moved a muscle towards Carlisle, Edward knew he would have latched onto the beast like the predator they both were. They had sworn not to feed on or turn any humans, and up until this point, they had kept their word. They had not even expected their ranks to grow after that, but Alice and Jasper found them. Edward wondered to himself if they would even be bound under the Treaty, as they were not there when it was made, and they were not sired by Carlisle in any way. His thoughts ran amok until he felt dizzy and overwhelmed. He closed his eyes, seeing Bella's face in the bathroom as she walked forward to hug him. He focused on the soft swell of her cheekbones, the slope of her nose, the maroon of her newborn eyes.

"I would die for her, Carlisle. I can't ask any of you to do the same. If the shape-shifters are want to go to war with anyone, it should be me."

Carlisle stood, taking Edward's hand in his and pulling him upright.

"We're going to do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't come to that."


	5. Chapter 5

After Edward had shut her in the bathroom, Bella hadn't waited very long until Alice came to her rescue. She threw the door open with a flourish and a smile devoured her face.

"False alarm, Bella. Care to come out and play?"

She held her hand out, and Bella took it. She expected to return to to a packed living room, but when they entered the room, it was practically empty. The only figure left was Jasper's lanky form, sprawled out on the couch like a cat stretching in the sun. He must have sensed Alice's return, because he shot up to a sitting position and whirled his head around, reminding Bella of some sort of owl. She giggled to herself, and watched with delight as Jasper's eyes widened in surprise, only heightening the image. His mouth curled up at the edges.

"I see someone's settling in."

Was she? Maybe it was because she had- eaten, or maybe it was just this family. In any case, she was getting used to her surroundings. She just wished she knew what was going on. She wanted to know where Edward and Carlisle went, why the distant howls had broken up the 'party' they were having. She shrugged in response to Jasper, forgoing the furniture in the room and sitting instead on the floor, crossing her legs underneath her. Alice curled up next to Jasper, nestling into his side.

Bella heard distant voices outside, matching the cadences in her head to Carlisle and Edward. She glanced up at Jasper and Alice, who seemed to be unbothered by the earlier upset. She cleared her throat.

"So— what was that?"

Alice leaned forward, causing Jasper's arm to fall off of her shoulders. He took this opportunity to stroke her back, fingers touching the fabric of her dress so lightly and quickly it looked like it could have been a gentle breeze blowing. Alice had a look on her face of silent contemplation; probably trying to decide what to divulge.

"Well, you already know certain myths, like us, are actually based in truth. As much as I wish it were true, vampires are not the only supernatural beings humans have turned a blind eye to."

Bella found herself clutching her knees, looking up at Alice like a kid during story time. Jasper had stopped touching Alice as she spoke, folding his hands in his lap in a sort of reverence; taking in every word as if he were the one who had been clueless about the obvious threat. He noted Bella's gaze and lifted an eyebrow. Her shoulders relaxed slightly, and he winked. His power was slowly becoming her favorite. Alice continued, choosing her words carefully.

"There are many, of course, but the ones we concern ourselves with most are the shape shifters."

Bella's eyes widened, considering this. Images flashed in her mind of a humanoid figure, devoid of features, changing before her eyes into a girl she recognized. A girl she had once been. She gulped.

"Shape shifters?"

Jasper chimed in, his voice a low rumble.

"I think they might be closer to what you would have called werewolves."

Alice nodded, grateful for Jasper's help.

"It's not the way you think, though. They're two completely different beings, and to be honest, I think 'werewolves' may actually be the myth based on these tribes. I'm sure you're thinking of full moons, catching the contagion from a bite, and furry little men that walk on two legs. Our shape shifters are human through and through. Somewhere down their bloodline, a Quileute chief bonded his soul with that of a wolf, and the genes sleep inside his descendants; waking only when that spirit feels that the tribe needs to be protected."

A name stuck out in Bella's mind, bringing back the memory of the long-haired boy who had been her childhood friend, who she had been introduced to all over again after Charlie bought a truck for her from the boy's mother. Did Alice mean the tribe on the reservation?

"You said Quileute?"

Alice gave a wan smile.

"I wasn't sure if you'd recognize the name."

Jacob and his family had been close with Charlie for a very long time. Bella would probably wager that Billy Black was Charlie's best friend. Could it be that he had been hiding such a huge secret from them? How could Charlie not know such a crucial part of Billy's life? Alice broke into her reverie.

"You should know, not every member of the Quileute tribe get the gene. Even if they do, not every person shifts. The family that you know could very well have been skipped."

Pieces were falling together, but Bella was still confused.

"So, are they dangerous?"

Alice shook her head, running her fingers through her spiky locks.

"Not really, no. Not in the way we are dangerous."

She grinned, baring her teeth, then stuck her tongue out, ruining the image. She winked at Bella as she continued.

"Others like us live off of human blood. Those that aren't drained completely may be left to become one of us. The Quileutes treat both of these infractions as murder, because even the ones who get to see another day have lost their soul, or so they believe."

Bella could barely think straight. She had felt less herself than ever, and she had begun to fear the same thing, but hearing it out loud scared her more than she could comprehend. Jasper was studying her, eyes calm but mouth tight. She whispered, afraid to hear the answer that might follow.

"What do you believe?"

Alice's eyes softened then, presumably picking up on her fear. She rose from her place beside Jasper only to sink back down again in front of Bella in one fluid, graceful motion. She grabbed Bella's hands and held them tight, looking deep in her eyes.

"I don't remember much of who I was before the transformation. I don't know if I was kind, if I preferred cities to nature, or if I enjoyed soup. What I do know is when I woke up, I saw this family, and I knew that their compassion and their individual consciences were what would save me. I won't pretend to be well versed in religion, but I do wonder if a 'soul' is a strictly human aspect. I'm not really sure that's what you lose when the venom overtakes you. You lose part of yourself, yes. That's undeniable. But Bella, if you think about the gifts we all have; the things we brought into this life that we can use for a force of good- it's hard to imagine that we don't keep a scrap of the human who once was. You're going to have to come to your own conclusion and find a way to live with what you decide. Carlisle practices medicine for that very reason. Do you look at him and think 'soulless monster'?

Bella shook her head, her eyes watering. They were some of the kindest people she had ever met. After all, they had saved her life, taken her into their home, and even threw her a welcome party, and most of them had never even met her before today. From what she had learned about them tonight, they were trying their best to blend in and serve the community around them. They feasted on animals that would be hunted or eaten either way. She replied to Alice's query with force.

"No."

Alice squeezed her hands, grinning.

"Well, I think it was Carlisle who really sold the Quileute tribe on making peace. Jasper and I hadn't found them yet, and-"

The front door swung open, and Edward and Carlisle strode back in to the living room. Edward glanced at Bella, who was holding hands with Alice and looking at him like they had been caught talking about him. He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned. Carlisle chuckled.

"You know you can't leave your sister alone for too long. She likes to chatter."

Alice smiled brightly and released Bella's hands. She hugged her brother, and Bella watched as his posture changed. Alice hadn't spoken, but his eyebrows flitted up in surprise and he snuck a peek at her out of the corner of his eye. She knew then that Alice had thought something that she knew only Edward would be able to hear. She expected her neck to grow warm with embarrassment, not knowing what she could have told him, but as she stayed cool she remembered that the splotchy blush that had once made her face light up like a Christmas tree was a reaction she would never have again.

Edward hadn't meant to look at her, but when Alice had played back their conversation for him in her mind, he instantly wanted to gauge her reaction. He wanted to know if the reality was finally sinking in for her; if she knew what he had taken away. He found her studying him, and he cut his eyes quickly away. He registered the hurt in her regardless. He didn't have to read her mind to see that. Alice released him, and Bella stood up.

"I think I'm gonna go to my room."

Bella felt stupid after announcing her intention; feeling like a kindergartner asking to go to the bathroom. She just wanted to be alone so badly right now, and she felt it rude to just slip away. Edward opened his mouth, but Alice was quicker.

"I'm sure you need your privacy. Let us know if you need anything, okay? Edward, Jasper, and I are on your floor. Esme, Carlilse, Emmett, and Rosalie are on the third floor. We're only a shout away."

Bella nodded, a little dazed. She had thought the house was only two stories tall, but when she reached the second landing, she noticed a set of stairs leading up into uninterrupted darkness. She wasn't sure why she had missed it before, but it wasn't important now. She entered her room and wanted nothing more than to lay down on the couch that Esme had so lovingly made up to look like a day bed. She wished she felt tired. She wasn't sure what would happen if she closed her eyes and tried to erase her thoughts. Maybe a sort of meditation would be possible? She sighed, looking around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She wandered over to the vanity, sitting down on the accompanying stool. She looked into the mirror with hesitation. She nearly gasped when her eyes met her own reflection.

Her skin had lost any of the peachy tint that Phoenix had tried to burn into her cells, but she didn't look sallow or grey. She was the color of porcelain, and as she reached up to touch her own cheek, she was amazed by the smoothness of it. It was like touching a satin sheet. Years of life, of chicken pox scars, of breakouts, of moles, were gone. Her eyes were a soft red; the color of sunbleached crimson. She leaned in to get a better look at them, and her black irises widened in the effort. She could see touches of gold spreading out amongst the red like rays of sun. It was almost beautiful. A thought struck her then, and she pulled out the single drawer under the vanity's mirror.

It was empty, and she wasn't surprised. These pieces were haphazardly put together; taken from other people's rooms. Of course they would empty their belongings out. She bit her lip, wondering where she might get the supplies she wanted. She thought of the welcome banner then, and of Alice. She ventured out into the hallway, tiptoeing.

"Alice?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew Alice would be able to hear her. In fact, Bella almost wondered if she would know she was coming. She felt incredibly uncomfortable walking around this house, so she planted herself in the hallway and waited for Alice to come to her. Eventually she did, eyes dancing with glee, hands packed with supplies.

"Oh, you poor thing. We skipped the tour! I'd offer to take you around right now, but-"

She gestured at her full arms, grinning. Bella agreed.

"Later. Maybe tomorrow."

They padded back to Bella's room, and Alice dumped her haul on the vanity's marble top. There was a leather bound journal, loose bristol paper, a handful of pens, pencils, and fine tipped markers, and some graphite sticks. Alice shrugged.

"I wasn't really sure what you needed. I keep a lot of art supplies near pretty much constantly because I like to draw out my visions. I'm always afraid that I'll lose important details."

Bella thought back to nights such as these where she would be deep asleep by now.

"Like with dreams."

Alice shrugged again.

"Maybe. I don't really remember. Anyway, I know you want to be by yourself for awhile. If you need anything, I'm the second door on the right, okay? My door's always open."

With a turn of her heel, she was gone in a flash. Bella straightened out the mess on the vanity and put all but a pencil and one sheet of bristol paper inside the drawer. She began to write, and lost herself in her memories.

Bella Swan:

My mother is Renee Dwyer.

My father is Charlie Swan.

I was born September 13th.

I like to read.

My favorite food is pizza.

My favorite color is a golden honey yellow.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and she whirled around, pencil raised like a knife. Edward stood behind her, and he gently grabbed her hand and lowered it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to- check up on you, I guess."

Edward watched as her eyes lowered, and she apologized.

"I shouldn't have reacted like that, I just wasn't thinking."

Edward glanced over her shoulder, trying to read the paper she had been writing on. She caught him looking and she scrunched up her nose.

"Please don't make fun of me."

His heart broke at that sentence, especially after taking in the few lines that she had written down. He couldn't read her mind but he felt incredibly close to her in this moment. He crouched next to her, touching her back lightly. She leaned into his touch ever so slightly.

"I would never, not for something like this. I wish I had thought to do the same thing when I was turned. I can't even remember what my favorite food was, or how any of it tasted. Anything that I have to pick at to keep appearances up at school tastes like a mouthful of dirt. Quite disappointing, really. I don't think you have to worry about losing your parents' names though. I would never forget my mother. Not in a million years."

She nodded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I just don't want to lose myself."

The unbridled fear on her face made Edward throw caution to the wind. He pulled her gently to the floor with him, and leaned in close.

"I want to try something, okay?"

When she nodded, he bent in close, bringing his nose to her neck. He inhaled, tracing his way up her throat and to her chin. She raised her face to allow him access, and he could make out traces of her sweet scent clinging to her. It took a few days for the poison to swallow the blood entirely, and he was glad to see he could say what he wanted to say with confidence. He pulled away, looking into her face.

"You're still you, Bella. Yes, years, decades, and centuries will pass, and things that seemed so important this morning will drift away from you like messages in a bottle; never to be seen again. You will still grow, and learn, and change; just not physically. You will have the strength of this whole family behind you, if you accept it, and you'll never have to go through anything alone. If you need to try it, don't hesitate. I did, and that life wasn't made for me, but that's a story for another time. I'm rambling, and I'm not making any sense, I know, but what I'm trying to say is-"

Edward's words were muffled by a set of lips on his. His hands went to Bella's shoulders instinctively, at first wanting to push her back. She grabbed his face and tugged at his hair, begging and pleading for contact, for reassurance. He relented and kissed her back, feeling his chest explode with a mixture of heartache, longing, and exuberance. The fireworks shooting off within him escaped his mouth in a low purr, and he felt the warm summer air on his back as Bella began to slide her hands up his shirt, tracing his spine with nimble fingers. He stood up before she could react, and fixed his clothing. She looked mortified, and he had to suppress a smile.

"That was- unexpected."

She stood as well, and he could tell she was just about to apologize, so he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She touched the spot with her hand, and it seemed as though they were both at a loss for words.

"Can I show you something?"

Bella nodded, and he crossed to one of the large windows in the room. He opened it, holding out his hand for Bella to take. She did, and they leapt to the ground. He pointed to a tall, towering pine tree. She looked at him, confused. He smiled, and took to the branches, swinging from side to side like some sort of primate, and he held out his hand once more. She ignored it, and climbed to his side in an instant. They raced to the top, and once they had arrived, Bella looked out onto the horizon. The sun was rising far off into the distance, and the dark night sky was bleeding orange, red, and pink. She looked at Edward, who had never been watching the sky at all. He was studying her face, trying to figure her out. The branch she was holding onto snapped in two. Before she could even cry out, Edward was there, holding onto her waist. He grinned at her, and she grinned back.

"I guess I am still me."

He laughed then, a musical and heartwarming sound.

"Who would have thought that you'd be the Wile E. Coyote of vampires."

She snorted, wriggling out of his grasp and moving to the other side of the tree. They traded banter until the sun had covered the land in a yellow glow, and Bella caught a shine out of the corner of her eye. She saw Edward then, skin glittering like morning dew. He was a sight to behold; iridescent and unbelievable. She reached out to touch his smooth skin, wanting to assure herself he hadn't become faceted like a gem, and when she did, she saw her skin sparkling in kind. She gasped, beholding the sight with an open mouth.

"What is this?"

Edward took her hand and squeezed it.

"I have so much to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

True to his word, Edward spent the wee hours of the morning sharing as much as he could think of with Bella. He told her about the Volturi; how they started all the myths about vampires to throw humans off of their scent and to protect future generations. All the holy water, crosses, reflections, burning to a crisp in daylight; that was fabrication. He told her about Carlisle's years with them, and how they were adamant about laying low. If they found out that any human had figured out a vampire's true identity and was not subsequently dealt with, that vampire would be executed. He told her quickly that vampires were not killed easily, and he watched as her face darkened while he explained that he knew from personal experience.

"Dismemberment is really the only thing that destroys our kind. We also have to be burned afterwards. Every single part."

Bella had shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. Edward noticed, and grabbed a blanket from the couch in Bella's room. They were sitting crosslegged in the floor, knee to knee. He draped it over her shoulders, and she smiled. He realized it wasn't from the cold too late, but she didn't seem to mind that he forgot she no longer had these mortal impulses. It was merely from thinking of such a thing happening to anyone. It was overkill, she thought. She bundled up in the blanket, covering her face until only her ruby-red eyes were the only things visible.

They both heard footsteps at the same time, jerking their heads towards the door. Carlisle stood in the doorway, dressed for work. He laughed, taking in Bella's face.

"We leave you with Edward for a night and you end up looking like Dracula."

Bella stood up then, keeping the blanket in its place. It looked even more like a cape now, dragging the floor as she walked towards Carlisle with a slow and trembling gait.

"I vant to suck your blooooood!"

She hissed, and Carlilse chuckled again.

"We'll have to work on that. You sound like an angry cat."

He took her smiling face in, and frowned slightly. Bella focused her eyes on him and tried to read his mind like she knew Edward must already be doing. She dropped the blanket and turned back to try to read his face too. Edward looked from Carlisle to Bella and shrugged. Bella held back the urge to stomp like a misbehaving child.

"What?"

Carlisle shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing, really. You're just- handling the transformation a lot better than most newborns. Are you thirsty at all?"

Bella opened her mouth to say no, but it was like the mention of the constant pain in her throat had brought it to the forefront. Had she just been ignoring it this whole time? Maybe it was because she was so focused on Edward that it dulled the need. She nodded.

"A little."

Carlisle stepped into the hallway, gesturing with his hand.

"Let's go downstairs and get you some breakfast. Edward, you'll need to get dressed for school."

Bella almost lost it as Edward stood up and actually rolled his eyes at Carlisle. He looked the epitome of the angsty teenager, trying to convince his father to let him have a sick day.

"I feel like I should stay home."

Carlisle shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Edward. We don't need anyone trying to decipher why you didn't come to school today. I thought about it a lot last night. I know you feel responsible for her, but Esme will be here with her. If anyone asks you any questions about Bella today, I will need you to shrug or tell them that I don't discuss my patients with you. I think it's important for Charlie to be in charge of the narrative. At some point, we will probably need to gather what that it, but I have a feeling he needs some alone time right now."

Edward nodded, and snuck a glance towards Bella. Her face was hard, and her body was still.

"Are you okay with that, Bella?"

Bella was reeling from Carlisle's words. Edward felt responsible for her? Was that what this morning had been? He felt like it was his duty to take care of her, like she was some defenseless orphan? Her stomach lurched, and the pain in her throat rose. She kissed him. She had kissed him and he had come to check on her because he felt responsible for her. Could vampires throw up? She really wanted to right now. She registered the silence in the room too late. She realized they were waiting on her to answer, and she felt her head move up and down in agreement. Edward was trying to read her thoughts again. He was staring at her, eyes searching her own. She turned, escaping downstairs without another word. Carlisle watched after her and Edward passed him, clipping him with his shoulder.

"Nice one."

Carlisle watched his son's form disappear down the stairs, not knowing what happened, or how he had managed to kill the mood so spectacularly. He sighed, adjusting his coat and making his way towards the lower level as well. When he reached the last stair, he saw all of his children sitting in the living room, ready to face the day. Esme was gently leading Bella into the kitchen, and Edward was scowling his way. He chose to ignore him for the time being and joined his wife in the kitchen. He loved watching Esme in her element. She was born to be a mother. He had been sorry that she hadn't lived to have her own children, but she took on the role so well with their hodgepodge family. She was so patient and thoughtful, and it made Carlisle's heart swell with pride. She was fishing a bottle out of the fridge, talking in a low voice to Bella, telling her how long to warm up the blood in order for it to be warm enough to taste as close to fresh as it can get. Bella was nodding, looking overwhelmed.

"How do you know-"

She trailed off, watching as Carlisle joined Esme, slipping an arm around her waist. Emse rose on onto her tiptoes, kissing Carlisle lightly on the cheek before breaking out of his grasp to hand Bella her drink. She grabbed Bella's free hand.

"Know what?"

Bella stared down into the lukewarm abyss of red, her voice barely above a whisper.

"How do you know when it's enough?"

Esme squeezed her hand.

"I don't know that it's ever enough."

Carlisle came forward, gesturing for Bella to drink. She did, inhaling the beverage in a flash. She was left with the smallest red mustache, and Carlisle laughed, thinking of the 'Got Milk' campaign posters that hung in the children's ward of the hospital. Bella's hand flew to her face, and as soon as she found the wet spot, she wiped it away. Carlisle stifled another fit of giggles.

"Your thirst can be satiated for a time. As a newborn, it's much harder to do. As you grow, you'll learn how much you can stand to live off of. I don't think that we have that human impulse of being 'full'. You could drink and drink and drink, and you might swell up like a common tick, but there would always be room for more. I think the way that we judge is however much it takes to keep our homicidal tendencies at bay."

Despite the subject matter, Carlisle flashed a grin and aimed a wink at Esme before turning to leave. He spoke, his back still turned.

"If you two need anything, please call me."

They didn't answer, and he left without another word. Esme patted Bella's hand and took her glass, refilling it without needing to ask if she wanted more. Alice drifted into the kitchen and her mouth danced playfully around the edges. She practically floated over to Bella, encasing her in her arms and holding her tight.

"How are you this morning, Bella?"

Bella relaxed, hugging her back. She saw Jasper peeking into the kitchen and shot him a look. He shook his head, and she knew from his face that he hadn't messed with her emotions at all. She just felt that comfortable around Alice. It was hard not to. Her sweet, bubbly personality was a well-ripened strawberry amidst this bitter world she found herself thrust into.

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking."

Alice let her go, racing over to Esme to peck her cheek, and linked arms with Jasper in what seemed one fluid motion. She waved at Bella like a queen, cupping her hand and slowly rotating it, causing Bella to snicker.

"I guess we're about to head out, Esme. You two will be just fine. Watch out for unexpected gifts, though."

Without explaining what her cryptic warning was about, Alice vanished, and with a quick glance into the next room, Bella found it empty and completely silent. Esme put another glass into her hand and smiled.

"You get used to that."

Bella sipped the drink.

"Alice or their disappearing acts?"

Esme laughed.

"Both."

After that, Esme made herself scarce. Bella was sure she hadn't left, and was almost relieved to have a moment's reprieve from everyone. She liked people that didn't hover. People like her dad. Bella decided to give herself a tour; partly to help pass the time but also to keep her mind off of Charlie. She kept finding her thoughts wandering to him. What was he doing at this moment? Had he called up Billy Black and put a price on the Cullens' heads for taking her away? Was he loading his shotgun, preparing to find her and take her out? Or was he sitting in his house; alone again? She knew he was probably used to it by now, after her mom took her and ran to Bella's grandmother's house. She still felt incredibly guilty, because she would have had to have been blind not to see the love and excitement in his eyes when she moved it. It's not right for a person to have to spend so long by themselves. She wanted to go see him, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. A flash of her jumping on top of him, teeth bared, sent a wall barreling up in her mind, trying to seal off her father's memory for now.

She meandered around the ground floor, not finding much she hadn't seen besides a few empty storage closets and a second bathroom that was much larger than the one she had been trapped in the night before. She climbed the stairs, taking in the art lining the stairwell. Colorful depictions of London cityscapes and bustling night scenes seemed to be the main muse. She found Alice's bedroom pretty quickly. It was a mess; art supplies and drawings lining the floor like tile. She saw sketches of her own face, human and not. She supposed it must have been practice for her welcome banner. The room was all Alice; you would never be able to tell that Jasper spent any time in here.

She moved along the hall when suddenly the crunch of underbrush and twigs floated from outside. She stopped to listen, hearing a car door slam once, then a pause, and it opened and closed again. She heard as the vehicle moved away from the dwelling, leaving her curious. Did one of the Cullens forget something? She wasn't sure how much time had passed since they left. Maybe Carlisle came home to grab a quick lunch? She continued walking, finally coming to a large open doorway on the left. The room it led to was very simple, containing a white leather chaise piled high with books, and shelves on either side; holding either dusty tomes or slick vinyl albums. A record player, the most up-to-date thing in the room, stuck out like a sore thumb. She walked inside, tracing her finger lightly across the spines of the album covers. It was like walking into a record store. She saw a grey peacoat slung haphazardly over the arm of the chaise, and realized this must be Edward's room. She bent down to inspect a small, leather journal hidden partially under his jacket when she heard Esme call her name.

"Bella, do you mind to come downstairs?"

She had barely thought of joining Esme in the living room before she was already standing there. It was amazing how quick she could move now. Not only did she move like a cheetah, but her brain was accelerated too. She guessed it was that lack of second-thought that made her dangerous; like in the hospital. She had felt the thirst, and her body had betrayed her, trying to make her dad its next meal. She tried to focus on the scene in front of her. Esme was standing with the front door open, but she was looking back at Bella with an intensity that she was unable to read. She stepped forward hesitantly, unsure what she was going to find on the other side of the archway. She stood shoulder to shoulder with Esme, staring out into nothingness. The forest was just as it had been yesterday afternoon; still and serene. Bella looked back at Esme, eyes narrowed. Esme gestured to the stoop, and Bella's eyes followed.

A small suitcase was lying on the front steps, a note resting on top that simply read; Bella. It was written in Charlie's large, looping handwriting, and as Bella tried to swallow she felt a lump forming in her throat. She did not want to cry in front of Esme, so she grabbed the items and rushed back into the house, shouting over her shoulder.

"Thank you!"

She didn't trust herself to say anything else, but she was sure Esme would understand. She had flown into her room, closing the door hurriedly behind her. She knelt down on the floor, caressing the luggage that she had carried here from Phoenix. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She unzipped it, and aromas wafted out of the clothing piled inside. She raised one of her flimsy long-sleeved shirts to her nose, inhaling deeply. She smelled Charlie, and imagined his large, strong hands folding each and every piece. There was a twang of salt mixed in, and with a heavy heart she realized he must have been crying as he did so.

She pulled garment after garment out until she reached the bottom of the bag. Inside lay a matted, old teddy bear. Her eyes finally welled up, and she hugged it to her chest. She suddenly remembered the one time that her dad had come to visit her in Phoenix. They had visited an arcade, and after allowing his daughter to beat him in everything from air hockey to Mortal Kombat, they had been about to leave when Charlie had lost sight of Bella. She had gravitated over to an old claw machine, eyes locked on a very dapper bear wearing a vest and bow tie. She had merely pointed, and Charlie obeyed. Twelve dollars later, she was holding the bear up in triumph, kissing Charlie's face and squeezing him tight. It was her constant companion for many years.

She hadn't known she was sobbing until she felt Esme's arms around her. She was rocking her gently, whispering affirmations into her hair. Bella's chest heaved, trying to catch breath that no longer abided in her lungs. Her mind was reeling with memories. Her mom had always been her entire world, but the time that she used to spend with her dad when she was a kid, when she could remember being happy-go-lucky and before she had been forced to grow up much too fast, were something she always treasured. He would take her out in his police cruiser, sometimes letting her sit in the back so she could pretend to be a criminal he had caught. She would pound on the window with her little fists, yelling nonsense until they got to their destination. He would then release her, and she would jump into his arms. As the years passed, their time together got harder and harder. They ran out of things to talk about, and long gone was her playful nature. She rode in the passenger seat of the cruiser now, stoic and silent.

She wasn't sure what had gone wrong. She spent a lot of time wondering what she had done. Soon, she stopped visiting him in Forks. They talked only briefly on the phone, trading 'how are you' and 'I miss you' and 'I love you' like it meant something still. She had so much resentment towards him that she didn't even realize she was carrying until now. It wasn't until she had moved back in with him that she had seen his determination to repair their relationship. And now it would never happen. Her throat was aching. The thought of the need brought her out of her spiral, and Esme spoke.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

Bella touched her own throat gingerly, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would release all the words she had been keeping inside about Charlie. Esme didn't need anything further explanation. She was gone in a blink, and Bella turned her attention to the envelope she hadn't even tried to open. With a shudder, she ripped the seal open as quick as one might remove a Band-Aid. The slip of paper inside was small and fit in the palm of her hand. She could tell that Charlie had painstakingly worked to make sure his words fit in the constricting space. She read it, becoming a statue save for the constant back and forth motion of her eyes.

Bells,

I thought you might need these. Listen, I should have been there to protect you. I know I haven't been there for you for a lot of things. You grew up into such an amazing young woman without me, and I was afraid that if I put my hands in it, I would ruin you. Just like I ruined your mother. If you had never come back, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. I love you.

He had written 'Dad' at the bottom, but had crossed it out and replaced it with 'Charlie'. She clutched the paper to her, and curled up in the floor. She knew she couldn't sleep, but she closed her eyes anyway and prayed for a loss of consciousness somehow. She fell into a sort of meditative state; aware of her surroundings but only from somewhere deep inside herself. She felt Esme arrive back into the room, and she heard the soft click of a glass tapping the hardwood floor, and then her presence was gone. Despite the burning in her throat, she could not make herself get up to drink. She pulled her clothes nearer to her, pretending that she was a kid again, snuggled up to Charlie for a quick nap. She was barely aware of Edward and the others coming home, and she prayed silently for them to leave her be.

She heard Edward and Esme speaking in low tones, and she stiffened as Edward's footsteps grew closer and closer to her. It was amazing how she could tell them apart from the cadences in their walks. She braced herself for admonishment, knowing she shouldn't be wallowing in her grief, but she didn't know what else to do. Instead, she felt Edward lightly brush her hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and he was lying in the floor too, golden-brown eyes studying her.

"Hey."

She didn't respond, but she held his gaze. He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his lips, kissing each of her fingers, and then her palm. He stood up then, her hand still grasped in his. She reluctantly followed, swaying on her unsteady feet. He smiled.

"Let's go hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

They were out of the house in the blink of an eye. Edward had slung her body over his back, and Bella used whatever strength she had left to clasp her hands together around his neck. The wind threw itself in her face, sobering her a little. Her tears had long since died beneath her eyes, but her cheeks were beginning to chap from the moisture they had left behind. Bella still hadn't spoken a word to him, and he had gone silent as well; never even telling her where they were going. All she had was that word; hunting. A bubble of nervousness was building like a cancer inside of her gut. She knew deep down that the only reason Edward was taking her hunting so early was to take her mind off of Charlie. She wasn't ready for this. She hadn't been ready for any of this. She felt her mind start to spin, and she closed her eyes and focused on blocking out the deafening noise of her thoughts. She conjured Esme's hushed tones.

"You're okay, Bella. I have you. We're going to take care of you. You're okay, you're okay."

Edward's momentum halted suddenly, and Bella opened her eyes. They were standing on the edge of a mountain top, looking out at the most beautiful view she had ever seen. Forks was a hard transition for her. She had been used to the sprawling vastness of Phoenix, and everything here was much too green. She had to concede its beauty up here. The air was crisp and clean, and she could see the top of every tree, swinging softly in the breeze. It brought memories back of the night before, as Edward revealed his glistening skin to her. She had seen a shred of beauty in the creature she was becoming that night. She unlocked her arms from around Edward's neck and deftly slid down until her feet touched the mossy earth. She cleared her throat, unsure if her voice would even come out.

"Wh- where are we?"

Edward turned to face her, one half of his face turning up into a smile that never quite reached his eyes.

"Mount Ranier."

He sat on the damp earth, motioning for her to follow. She did so, swinging her legs over the mountain's ledge and watching her feet as they dangled precariously towards the abyss below. Edward looked at her, face stern.

"Look, we are at our most dangerous when hunting. I know that you've seen a very limited snapshot of vampire life recently. We seem like docile, house-trained pets in comparison to some of the other clans out there. I'm reminded how hilarious 'traditional' vampires find us to be every time one wanders into our territory. That's the side of us that you've gotten to know."

Bella was nodding, not sure what she was even agreeing to. She wasn't sure how to respond, though, so she just kept her eyes on Edward, urging him forward.

"I know that you can feel an animalistic fire burning inside your chest. It's whispering things to you that, in your human life, would never had crossed your mind. That small, urge-driven part of you is what takes the reins when you're after a kill. You're not you anymore. You're still there, but your consciousness have become that tiny voice in your mind, telling yourself to stop."

Edward leapt to his feet and held his hand out. Bella accepted it wordlessly. He laced his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to be right behind you. There are bears, deer, elk, and wildcats in these woods. You are fiercer than any one of them. It's not often that our kind is bested by a beast. Don't be afraid, okay?"

Bella was nodding again, but she was afraid. She was terrified. How would she overpower an animal that was more than twice her size? She, who probably weighed 110 pounds soaking wet, was meant to climb a bear like she were bounding up a ladder? She considered the deer, seeing a doe in her mind's eye. She remembered trying to creep up on one as a kid, intent on petting it. It had caught her in its peripheral vision, and disappeared just as fast as any vampire. She felt her chest get tight, anxiety stalking through her nerves. It was then that she caught the smell. It was a floral, fruity smell; reminding her of a white wine that her mother kept well-stocked in their house in Phoenix. Her knees bent, sending her into a crouch. She lifted her head, inhaling deeply. It was coming from the south.

Edward watched as Bella took off running, nimbly disappearing into the trees. He grinned, and took off after her. There were many smells on this mountain that she could be chasing. He had brought her here because it was usually full of predators, and humans were rarely seen unless it was hunting season. It was not for the faint of heart. He was excited to see which smell had appealed to her most. Emmett loved bear, Alice preferred deer, and Edward himself could think of nothing better than mountain lion. He heart thrummed with the thrill of the chase, and he didn't even know what he was following. Bella stopped suddenly, and he halted a few feet behind, observing. She bent down low, taking a handful of leaves and sniffing them. He watched her put her hand on the trail, and he was sure she was feeling around for warmth. Her head snapped up, and she cocked her face to the right. Whatever sound she heard sent her into a sprint.

He followed, and the smell she had to be chasing became clearer and clearer. He felt a sharp pang of adoration as they got closer and he could hear the soft growls of the mountain lion. He was astounded that they were so alike but in a way, he expected it. Bella felt like a kindred spirit from the moment he set eyes on her. These past few days were only confirming it. He released his full speed to catch up with her, and she regarded him with wild eyes. Her mouth turned up into a smile, but she showed more of her teeth than he had ever seen. He wondered if it was more of a warning instead of a welcome. He didn't slow, but he let her lead the way, assuring her she was in control. The beast was in full view now, and Edward let himself go. He grabbed the cougar in his strong, unrelenting hands and threw its head violently to the side, snapping its neck in one swift and painless motion. The animal fell still, and he dug his teeth into its neck, drinking deeply.

Edward was so consumed by his thirst that he didn't even realize that Bella had not stopped with him. She had kept running, to another smell that he hadn't even registered amongst the mixed bouquet of animal aromas. She ran out of the treeline and stopped short. Her footfalls had not alerted her prey to her presence. It was staring at prey of its own; a small grey bobcat. She strode silently closer, aware of every muscle movement under her victim's skin. She was afraid it would run, or else the bobcat would sense her first and the object of her desire would flee with it. A piercing bang echoed through the quiet forest air, and Bella clutched her ears. She watched as the bobcat went down, and the smell of its smoky blood filled her nostrils. The shot sent her reeling back into her own body, and she saw the scene for the first time.

She was planted in front of a man. He was wearing a camouflage coat and green pants stained with the blood of animals. He trudged up to the bobcat and grabbed it by its leg. It reached out with its last breath and bit the man, and he dropped the animal almost instantly. He dropped the shotgun he was holding and squeezed his hand, trying to staunch the bleeding. As his blood ran, Bella's consciousness slipped slowly away from her again. Her panic that she may hurt this human became a distant whisper. A snarl escaped her lips, and she dropped back into a crouch. The man turned, finally noticing her. His frightened face slackened, and the edges of his lips curled.

"Hey there, darlin'. What's a girl like you doing here dressed like this?"

She never had the opportunity to shed Alice's sweater dress for something that might be more appropriate for hunting. He scanned her for a moment, waiting for her to reply. When she didn't, he inched closer.

"You lost?"

Bella shook her head slowly.

"You hurt?"

Bella shook her head again, and before he could utter another word, she was upon him. She was sitting on his chest, and she grabbed his still bleeding hand. He tried to struggle, but her stony weight kept him locked to the ground. He yelled and kicked and cried as she brought his hand to her mouth, licking stray droplets of blood that dripped from the bite.

"Are you some kind of freak or something? Are you on drugs? Let me go!"

She brought her lips to the wound then, not bothering to bite down. She sucked his life force from it, tightening her grip on his wrist. There was a faint crack as his bones broke, and the man screamed in agony. The sound barely registered. The taste was unlike anything she could have ever imagined. It filled her mouth and her spine tingled with delight. She wanted more. The small wildcat's fangs had only made a few small holes in the skin, so it was like she was trying to suckle from a sippy cup. She brought her teeth down, tearing into flesh. The man screamed louder, and Bella grabbed a fistful of his hair. She yanked his head down, striking the rocky ground. He was knocked out almost immediately, and she continued her feast.

Edward didn't hear the screams at first. He had just finished draining the mountain lion, and he wiped his lips with a flourish. He looked up to gauge Bella's reaction, and found only empty space beside him and the corpse of the giant cat. His brows furrowed and he called out.

"Bella?"

He quieted his mind, desperate for a response. He did not hear her voice cry out a reply, but a different sound filled his head. They were hurried, frantic thoughts.

"Please don't kill me, please. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been hunting out of season. Please God if you'll save me-"

Then the thoughts were gone, replaced with bird song. His gut felt leadened, and he stood up on wobbly legs. Don't let it be Bella, he thought to himself. Please let it be that this man came across game he couldn't shoot down. He ran, at first in no particular direction, and then he caught that smell. The sickly, thick, nauseating smell of human blood. He felt the urge to vomit, but kept it down. He saw the end of the trees, and with it came a sight that made him fall to his knees. There was Bella, straddling a man who couldn't be over forty. He was deathly still, and she had his hand shoved in her mouth with his wrist pointing the wrong way. Edward could hear the man's heartbeat, so he knew he wasn't dead, but his sharp eyes made out another trail of blood slowly leaking out of the back of the man's head. She had to have hit him. He didn't trust himself to stand, so he crawled towards her; apprehension coloring each step.

"Bella?"

Hearing her name, she raised her head and dropped the hand she was holding. Edward nearly gasped at the sight of her. Her face was wild, feral. Her pupils were larger than he had ever seen them, and any trace of golden flakes in her eyes had been replaced by a violent, screaming red. Blood dribbled down her chin as she smiled at him. Her teeth were covered in a thick crimson film. She looked like a monster. He gulped.

"Bella, let him go."

She tilted her head, and he watched as her pupils shrank, and her posture went slack. She blinked up at him in shock.

"Edward? Help me."

He didn't dare move. He needed to assess the situation before bringing Bella completely back to reality.

"What happened, Bella?"

She started spitting the blood out of her mouth furiously, retching noises coming from the back of her throat. Edward tried to speak as calmly as possible.

"Bella, please listen to me. What happened?"

She faced him again, eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know. I was following my instincts like you said, and I thought you said there wouldn't be any people here, and I was just following the scent I was drawn to the most, and I found him. Edward, did I kill him? What do we do?"

The man stirred, groaning in pain. Edward looked from him to Bella.

"Did you bite him?"

As if on cue, the man sat up, screaming.

"Put out the fire, please someone!"

Edward ran forward and jerked Bella up.

"You have to help me."

Bella wasn't paying him any attention. Her gaze was focused on the man before them, who was writhing in agony. Edward grabbed her face and forced her to look back at him.

"Do you hear me, Bella? You have to help me."

She winced.

"Help you with what?"

Edward didn't respond. He merely walked to one side of the man and pointed to the opposite side. Bella complied, standing uselessly.

"Remember what I told you? About the only way vampires can die?"

Bella started shivering, teeth chattering despite the warmth of the afternoon.

"But- he's not a vampire."

Edward nodded sadly.

"No, he's not. Yet."

Bella sucked in air, holding it in her throat like cigarette smoke. Her head started swinging from side to side.

"We can't. He might have a family. I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't want to hurt anyone. You said-"

A cold hand clamped over her mouth firmly. Bella found herself wishing Jasper had come. She needed his calming energy. The words she wanted to scream built up behind Edward's hand until they burst like a soap bubble, shattering to pieces on her tongue. How could this have happened? She blamed Edward for not watching her, for taking her out hunting at all. She blamed this man and his stupid need to take down wild creatures for sport. More than anything, she blamed herself for losing control. She turned pleading eyes to Edward's stony glare, and he released her. She thought he would walk away, but he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This isn't your fault, okay? But we have to deal with it now. We can't let this man turn, do you understand? We took a calculated risk with you, but we don't know who this person is. He could turn into an unstoppable force; one that would bring the eye of the Volturi upon us. You will remember this moment for the rest of your life. I still see the faces of every human whose life I took. I told you there are other lifestyles besides the one my family and I practice. Now you have tasted another option. Think of it as a learning experience."

She sank into his embrace, wishing he would just take her and they could run away from this mountaintop and forget that any of this ever happened. She knew he was right, though. So she pulled away and hesitantly moved back to the human's side. He was looking up at her with wide eyes, but she couldn't be sure if he could even see her. His eyes were glazed over with pain, and his limbs were drawn up to himself. She laid a cool hand on his forehead, and he relaxed slightly. She sighed.

"How do we do this?"

Edward was making a small fire, striking rocks together to see if the wood would catch. Eventually it did, and he sprang up, suddenly in a hurry.

"We have to do this quick, before the fire gets too big and park rangers are alerted."

Bella nodded once, and kept her eyes on Edward. He grabbed the man's body and stood him up, bracing his arms behind him. Groans and cries flooded out of his slack jaw, and Edward beckoned Bella forward.

"Hold him like this."

She obeyed, taking Edward's place and making sure not to breathe in. She was afraid if she smelled his blood again she would lose it. She watched Edward with careful eyes as he pounced on the stranger's shoulders, grabbing the meat of his neck and twisting. It was as effortless as if someone had asked him to open a pickle jar. The man's head came off, his neck now a tangled mess of torn flesh, exposed muscle, and spouting blood. It sprayed Bella's face and clothes, and she shut her eyes tight. She felt herself begin to waver.

"Edward!"

He wrenched the body away from her and pushed her towards the trees. She watched as he tossed piece after piece into the fire, and the flames swallowed him whole. She noticed a small, leather wallet on the ground and picked it up. It must have fallen out during their struggle. She hugged it to her.

"I'm so sorry."

She opened it against her better judgement, curiosity winning over. She wanted to put a name to a face; hoping it would give her some kind of peace. A picture fell out almost instantly, cascading to the ground with the gentle grace of a feather. She ignored it for the moment and focused on the driver's license.

"Keith Newton."

When she read the name, it awakened some memory within her, but it was far to distant to reach. She looked into the man's pale blue eyes. Her gaze flickered back to Edward, who was now working on extinguishing the fire. All traces of the person on the license were gone except for piles and piles of black ash. His goldenrod hair had vanished, as had the hunting garb he had been outfitted with. It was as if he had never been on the mountaintop at all. She could inhale easier now that the smell of his blood had been replaced by the overpowering scent of burnt flesh and cinders. She bent down to retrieve the fallen photograph, turning it around. Streaks of blood marred the surface, and she glanced at her fingers. Spotting red, she wiped them on her already ruined dress. Once she was satisfied, she brought the photo closer. It was Keith and a boy. His face was covered by a red streak, and she rubbed it lightly. As it cleared, she gasped. She finally knew where she knew his name.

Hearing Bella exclaim, Edward bounded to her side and saw her staring at a picture. He noticed the wallet in her other hand and knew instantly where the items had come from. He came around and peered over her shoulder. He too recognized the smiling boy in the photograph. Mike Newton stared up at them, pulled close by his father's strong arms. Bella crumpled the photo up and stuffed it into the dying embers of the fire. She sank to her knees, watching Mike's face be eaten slowly by a trickle of orange flame. Edward kneeled in front of her, watching her cautiously. She glanced up at him.

"What have I done?"


End file.
